Everything Has Changed
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: RE-WRITE! G!P Santana! Warning! If you don't like how the story is please don't read it! Summary Inside! Pezberry Is Endgame In This Story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here is the new and improved first chapter of Everything Has Changed. I wanted to rewrite it because honestly I felt like I didn't give this story my all. And I'm hoping that once I fix the chapters and rewrite them. That I can get a positive mood on it. And hopefully a lot more reviews! So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! And I hope its as good as you guys will hope it will be! (If that makes sense?) ENJOY! **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone. **

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry. **

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP! **

**...**

**Chapter 1 – The After Party**

**12 Hours After Puck's Wild Party**

Santana had woken up with a major hangover. Her head was aching, her throat felt dry, her eyes almost felt like they were sticking together. But once she finally opened her eyes, they sun had hit and she couldn't help but shut her eyes and open them once again. Knowing she wasn't in her own room, she had regognized the place she was in. _Puck's room... Puck's party... Fuck_. She thought. She knew she shouldn't have draken so much last night. She knew that something in her stomach was about to come up. But she didn't feel like getting up out of bed to go puke in the, when she know's she going to miss the toilet. _Like always._ Before she could move, her arms were wrapped around someone. She didn't know who it was. Hell she couldn't really tell at the moment her eyes were so blurry. She knew she shouldn't have worn her contacts, but it was her own damn fault for not taking them out before she feel asleep. _Fucking hangovers!_ When she finally slipped her arm out from the mystery girls waist, she had finally recgonized the girl who she had slept with. To make sure she lifted the covers off and looked under. _Yep. I'm naked. And I diffently had sex. _When the girl turned around, Santana couldn't help but feel a little shocked at who she saw laying down next to her, sleeping on the bed. _Rachel Fucking Berry. Dammit! I slept with Rachel! _

She quickly climbed out of bed and started putting on her clothes when she heard movement coming from the bed. Before she could put on her pants, Rachel had woken up. Stretching, she looked at Santana and was a little confused. _Why is Santana in here?_ Than when she saw her putting on clothes she had realized she wasn't wearing any. _Oh my god. I slept with Santana Lopez._ Rachel was in complete shock. She began to panic and started crying, having Santana came over and hold her in her arms to get her to calm down.

"Hey. It's okay. You don't need to cry." She said softly, trying to calm the other girl down.

Rachel had stopped crying once she realized that she couldn't remember any of last night's events. All she remember was drinking and going to bed. Which was oddly weird because Santana was in her dreams last night.

"What you thinking about Rachel?" Santana whispered. Still holding Rachel in her arms.

Rachel shrugged and held on to Santana tighter. "I just... I don't remember anything from last night. All I remember was drinking a ton and than going to bed. But than oddly i started dreaming about you."

Santana couldn't help but blush at the thought of the diva dreaming about her. She as well hardly remember going to bed. But now that she thinks about it. She remembers what had really happened.

**Flashback To Last Night**

_Santana was on her way to the bathroom to pee when she heard a faint cry in the nearest bedroom. She had recognized the cry because it belonged to Rachel Berry. The diva cried so much in Glee that Santana cold recognize the cry from anywhere. She decided to ignore it and head to the bathroom anyways. But once she came back she still heard the faint crying of Rachel Berry. Sighing she knocked on the door softly and entered. She saw the girl on the bed curled up with her eyes in her hands while crying. Santana walked over to Rachel and sat down on the bed, making the small diva look up in shock. Suprised that the Latina was there, Rachel had crawled on to Santana's lap and started crying. Santana immediatly started playing with Rachel's hair. Seeming as it was calming her down, Rachel sat up and wiped the tear stans from her cheeks. _

_"You wanna tell me why your crying Berry?" She asked a little to harshly. _

_Rachel glared at her and looked down at her hands. "Finn broke up with me." She said, feeling another stream of tears coming on. _

_Sighing, Santana set her cup down and crawled to the other side of the bed. Thinking why not try and be friends. "Why did the fluber giant break up with you?"_

_Rachel couldn't help but lay her head on Santana's shoulder. Making the Latina blush a beat red. "He broke up with me because I cheated on him with Noah." _

_Raising an eye brow, Santana couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I... I'm sorry he broke up with you Rachel." She said looking down at her hands. _

_"Why are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."_

_Santana stayed silent for a minute. Thiniking back to earlier today when she told everyone that she had slept with Finn during sophmore year. She didn't mean to rub it in her face, she just couldn't handle it anymore. Rachel was driving her crazy._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Rachel looked up to her and raised an eyebrow, she was now confused. She didn't know why Santana was apologizing to her. "What are you sorry for?"_

_"For sleeping with Finn, and for rubbing it in your face." _

_Santana felt guilty. She didn't mean to sleep with Finn. I mean it was all coach Slyvesters idea anyways. Rachel looked at her. Knowing her she was still upset. But Santana didn't want to say anything. _

_"Santana, I'm not mad at you. It's obvious that I'm mad at Finn for not telling me. Even though we weren't together, it still hurt that he lied. But I'm not mad at you."_

_Santana looked at the diva and smiled. She didn't know what had possesed her to do so, but before she could even figure out what was going on. Her lips were suddenly on Rachel's lips. Rachel was a little shocked at first but immeditaly kissed back. Knowing the amount of alcohl the two had drank, both girls had started taking clothes off, tossing them on to the ground, and were now completely naked. _

_When they pulled apart, Santana looked at Rachel for a moment. Not knowing if the girl was ready. "Rachel... Are you sure about this?"_

_She nodded. "I'm sure."_

**End of Flashback**

Santana couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Rachel having sex. Maybe they could be more than friends? Maybe they could try a relationship... But that would mean she would have to break up with Brittany... _Fuck! I just cheated on Brittany! I'm such an idiot! She's going to be so devestated._ Santana quickly got up from the bed and dressed as fast as she could, heading out the door, leaving a confused and heartbroken Rachel. Santana didn't know what to do. She needed to tell Brittany what happened. She hated that she cheated on her. But she didn't really regret sleeping with Rachel.

Santana know's that Brittany sleeps with Sam behind her back. Sometimes it's Artie. But mostly it was with Sam. She tries being mad at her, but everytime she pouts Santana just crawls back into a relationship that she can't handle anymore. She needed to come clean to Brittany... And she needed to come clean now.

**...**

Santana had finally arrived to Brittany's house. After heading home and showering, she couldn't stop but think about how she left Rachel all by herself in a house where Puck had slept with everyone. She didn't want Rachel there all by herself. So she quickly took out her phone and texted her best friend Blaine. Her and Blaine had become best friends when he had transfered from Dalton. Kurt was excited, and Santana wanted to try and be friends with the ex Warbler.

**To Blaine Warbler: Blaine, are you still at Puckermans?**

**To Santana Lopez: Yes ma'am. Why what's up? **

**To Baline Warbler: Is Rachel there with you? **

**To Santana Lopez: She is actually. **

**To Blaine Warbler: Tell her I'll be at her house later, to apologize. Don't ask. I'll explain later. **

**To Santana Lopez: No problem.**

She knew she had to apologize for her actions, but right now, she was ready to break up with Brittany, and hopefully start a really good relationship with Rachel. If Rachel can still trust her that is.

Once she knocked on Brittany's door, she all of a sudden became really nervous. This was the first time in her life that she's going to break up with Brittany... The one that she thought was going to be her forever. The one that was going to be the only love of her life... And now... She doesn't know if she want's that anymore.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a smiling blonde. "Hey" Santana said shyly, not knowing what else to say. "Can I come in?" The blonde nodded and let Santana in. They headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. She finally let go of the breath she was holding in for a long time and looked at Brittany. "We need to talk Britt."

Brittany looked at her confused. Wondering what she wanted to talk about. "What is San?"

"We need to break up." She said looking down at her hands that were suddenly now in her lap.

"What? Why?" She asked with a sudden sadness in her voice.

Santana shook her head and looked Brittany in the eye. "Because I know you cheated on me behind my back. I know you've slept with Artie and Sam... But mostly it's Sam."

Brittany shook her head and started crying. "Santana... I'm. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Santana stood up and looked at Brittany once more before heading out the door. "Well, sorry isn't enough. You still did it. And I'm still breaking up with you." And with that Santana walked out of the Pierce house and headed straight to Rachel's. She needed to let the girl now that she was on her way so she won't feel like an idiot waiting for her to get home.

**To Rachel Berry: Hey Rach. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way over to your house.**

**To Santana Lopez: Okay. I'll see you in a few**

**To Rachel Berry: Cool:) **

**...**

Santana finally arrived to Rachel's house. She didn't feel like driving so instead she took her car home and walked to the Berry's. She's hoping that Rachel will forgive her for leaving her naked and alone in the Puckerman's house. She felt bad for leaving her there. But she wanted to explain everything and what was going on. When she knocked on the door, a tall man had opened the door. Looking at the girl with a smile.

"So you must be Santana?" He asked holding out his hand. "I'm Leroy." She smiled and gently shook his hand. "Rachel's in her room. You can head on upstairs." She nodded and headed up the stairs.

When she got to the divas room she knocked softly hearing a faint 'Come in' from the other side of the door. When she walked inside the room closing the door behind her she couldn't help but feel nervous. "Hey." She said shyly.

Rachel looked up from her laptop and smiled, "Hey." She closed her lap top and sit it down on top of her dresser. "You wanted to talk to me than?"

She nodded and sat down next to Rachel on the bed. "Yeah. I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for leaving you alone... When I saw you naked I couldn't help but feel guilty."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because I cheated on Brittany." She looked down at her feet and felt tears whelming in her eyes. "That's why I ran out. But once I got home, I knew that it wasn't a mistake to sleep with you because... Because I like you Rachel." She said honestly. Not knowing what the other girl thought. "I hope you like me too."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She liked the girl... Actually she's liked the girl for awhile now which is good right? "I like you too." She whispered softly. Forming a smile on her face.

"Will you let me take you out on a date Friday?" She asked shyly. Smiling like a fool.

Rachel nodded and kissed Santana on the cheek, making the Latina blush. "I'd like that Santana."

Santana had stood up and hugged the girl tightly. Kissing the girl on the cheek, she pulled away and looked Rachel in the eye before leaving. "I'll see you later Rachel." She left making the other girl happy. They were finally going on a date and they couldn't be more happier.

**...**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was a good rewrite so far? I know it's a little different from the last one, but as I told you I'm making changes to the story. So I hope you all like it! And let me know what you think! Thanks guys! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright. Some people are a little confused into how Santana slept with Finn when she an extra baggage. Well this chapter will explain it and everything. I hope you guys liked the re-write so far. I'm gonna try and not do so much drama, but I will do a little drama. Also this story will be at least 22 chapters long... If not maybe more. Haven't decided yet. Anyway hope you all like the next chapter! And I'm sorry this one is a little shorter than the other one! But enjoy! :)**

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone. **

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry. **

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP! **

**...**

**Chapter 2 - Trusting You With My Heart**

Santana didn't know how hard this would be for her. She didn't tell Rachel that she came with an extra baggage. I mean she was born with it. So it wasn't totally a secret for anyone... The only people that knew were Quinn, Brittany and Puck... She doesn't know why she hasn't told Rachel yet... She doesn't know why she's keeping this from her. She wants to be honest she does... But after what happened at the party two weeks ago. She doesn't know if Rachel will trust her. You know after the whole Finn breaking up with her. It sucked that Finn did that. And it sucked that Santana told eveyone in Glee that she slept with Finn... I mean she knew they kissed and everything, but that was basically it. Finn wanted to make Rachel jealous and Santana wanted to help out Coah Sue. So why was she being so afraid of telling Rachel about her secret? Maybe it's because she would judge her. _Please. She won't judge me. She isn't judge mental... Is she? I mean of course she isn't... I mean Rachel has two gay dads and they are both awesome... So why am I so scared to tell her about my extra appendage? _Santana had no idea of what to do. She has to tell Rachel, she has to... Right?

So she decided to call her instead to have her come over so they could talk. But she doesn't know how Rachel will take it... Will she trust her with her heart?

_"Hello." _Santana took a deep breath and tried to not stutter to much.

"Hey Rachel. It's Santana." She said quietly hoping the girl heard her.

_"Well hello Santana. What can I do for you?"_

She took another breath and started to talk again. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today... You know talk, since we didn't get to have our date that Friday night."

Yeah... They never did go on there date. Rachel had come down with the flu and Santana went to her abulea's house over the weekend to keep her grandmother company... Her grandmother was the sweetest thing. Even though she can be mean to anyone when she wants to be. Rachel felt bad that they couldn't go on there date, and Santana told her that they could reschedule, which Rachel was cool with.

_"Yeah. I'd love to come over. Did you want me to come now or a little later?" _

Santana wanted to get it over and done with so now was the option. "Could you come over now? And than maybe after we could like go out and do something. You know, make up for our date." She hoped she didn't come on to strong.. Because right now she was really nervous and her hands were suddenly becoming a little clamy.

_"Okay. I'll be over in ten. Bye Santana." _

"Bye Rachel." She hung up and couldn't help but smile. The girl she likes is coming over. Which was weird because both girls told each other that they liked each other. Which was awesome in Santana's mind. She couldn't help but wait till Rachel came over... _Ten minutes Santana... She'll be here in ten minutes..._

Now all she had to do was tell Rachel the truth...

**...**

Ten minutes turned into fifteen. Santana was getting a little worried about where Rachel was. She had called the girl, but it went straight to voice mail. Hopefully nothing happened to the small diva. She really wanted Rachel to be here. But once she knew that she wasn't coming.

When the doorbell had rung, Santana immediatly smiled. She knew it was Rachel and she knew it was time for her to talk. When she opened the door a guilty diva walked in... Looking a little upset than normally.

"God I am so sorry I'm late. Stupid Finn came over right as I was about to leave. I mean can't he get that I don't want to see him anymore. Doesn't he understand the words no. No! He just! Agh! I just want to punch him in the face hoping that his face would turn more mush than it already is!"

Santana was shocked at the massive tone in Rachel's voice. She has never been this anger before.. Well unless it's Finn she's yelling at or arguing about. She didn't even know Rachel had it in her... The name calling and the anger had turned Santana on. She just hoped that she didn't get a boner while thinking about it.

"Sorry." Rachel said with an apologic tone. She smiled and just kissed Rachel on the cheek, making the smaller girl blush.

"It's okay. Just as long as your here, than I'm happy... But we do need to talk." She said honestly. Making the other girl a little concerned.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "What did you do?"

She sighed and took Rachel to the couch. As they sat down, Santana took Rachel's hands into hers. Not looking at the girl for a moment she thought about how she was going to do this. And how she was going to be gentle.

"Rachel... There is something that I have to tell you... And your probably not going to like what I"m about to tell you."

"What is it Santana?" She asked, now nervous.

She took a deep breath and looked Rachel in the eye. "I didn't sleep with Finn... I just kissed him. He wanted to make you jealous, and I told him that I didn't want to sleep with him. But Coach told me I had to go for a younger guy. So I agreed. But I didn't sleep with him. He said that he wanted to pretened to sleep together. So we just... Made out and it was not good at all. It was nasty."

She looked down at there hands and than back up to Rachel. "The reason I didn't sleep with Finn is because... I have a penis." She looked at Rachel and saw that the girl was crying. She knew she should have said anything and now she regreted it. "Look forget I said anything. I'm sorry Rachel I just-"

She was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers. She was shocked at first but suddenly kissed her back. She knew this was right. Telling her was good. She knew that Rachel is now going to trust her. She kind of thought that this moment was like in a movie. But it wasn't. It was different... Right?

When they pulled away, both girls smiled and Rachel pulled the Latina into a hug. "Thank you for telling me. It must have been so hard for you to tell me... But I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." She said softly to the Latina.

The Latina smiled and pecked Rachel on the lips. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." She said. Now all she wanted to do was ask the girl to be her girlfriend... But all in all, it was too soon. "So you aren't mad at me?"

Rachel shook her head and cuddled up to Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "I could never be mad at you... But."

"But what?"

"You have to promise to always _protect my heart._" She said looking at the Latina who smiled softly at her.

"I promise Rachel. With all my heart that I will protect your heart." She kissed the girl on the forehead and sat back on the couch, still holding the diva in her arms.

"Good. I'm _trusting you with my heart _Santana. Don't break it." She said. She know's she can trust Santana... But with her heart... She was giving the Latina a big responsiblity. And that was to protect her heart.

"I won't ever hurt you Rachel... You mean to much to me to ever do that."

_It's because I love you. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. _

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Did you like it? Love it? Let me know! I really want to continue this story because it's one of my favorites... Well it will be once I finish it. So anyways let me know what you thought of it! Also I'm starting the re-write of The Reunion. I'm hoping I can re post it by the end of the week. If not by Sunday. Be looking out for that! Hope you guys liked the chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been a little busy and I had come down with a cold. But I'm all better and here is the new chapter for you! Also check out my new Brittana Story. It's called Our Life Is Our Love. It's based off of my Youtube Story A Brittana Story. So I hope you all will take a chance and read it. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone. **

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry. **

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP! **

**...**

**Chapter 3 - The Way You Make Me Feel**

"Oh my god! Santana!"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. They had been hanging out all day, doing anything they set there mind to. They already had sex, so they checked that off there list... Yes they have a list. (It was Rachel's Idea) It was some way that they could remember what they were doing so they wouldn't repeat it a second... But once sex was marked off, Santana applied that they should do that later in the night... Which Rachel didn't mind at all.

"Sorry babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Santana a small peck on the lips. The two smiled at each other, hoping that the love they have will last. No they haven't said I loved you yet either. They both know that they love each other. But they want to wait till the moment is right to tell each other that they love one another.

"Santana, I think we should talk about school." The Latina raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You know, we aren't out. I mean, if you don't want to come out than that's fine, we can keep us a secret if you want." Rachel looked down at her hands and started fiddling with them.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel passionatly on the lips. Once she pulled away, she couldn't help the smile on her face, and the sweet and softened smile on Rachel's. "Of course we can come out."

"Really?"

"Really." She said, with a soft smile. "Rachel, I care about you. I want to come out to the school." She hugged the girl and smiled.

"Thank you."

**...**

Two weeks later and the start of their senior year had started. Rachel and Santana had finally come out to the school. Sure there were a few stares and a few glares, but they didn't care about that. If anyone said anything horrible to Rachel or threw slushies at her, They would have Santana to deal with. And you don't want to get on Santana's bad side.

"Rachel, you sure your okay?" She asked. The diva had been nervous all morning. And Santana was more than worried about her tiny girlfriend getting hurt. "I mean, we can just skip today if you want?"

She shook her head and kissed Santana on the cheek. "I'm okay. As long as your here with me, than i'll be okay."

The Latina had now turned red and smiled. She walked her girlfriend to class and gave her a big old kiss on the lips. "I'll see you after class okay. But you text me if you need my help alright?" The smaller girl nodded and hugged the Latina. Santana gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to class.

Rachel knew this was going to be a long day. But she was more worried about how she was going to go on without seeing her girlfriend. She was already missing her, and she suddenly felt sick. She headed straight for the bathroom and couldn't help but upchuck what she ate this morning. It was strange. She had feeling like this for the past week. She had no idea what was going on and she felt like complete shit. Feeling that same tingle, Rachel threw up once more till she couldn't anymore. So she decided to text Santana to tell her what's going on.

**To Sanny Lopez: Babe, could you come to the bathroom on the first floor. I need to talk to you.**

**To Rae Bear: Sure thing. Is everything okay? Do you need anything? **

**To Santana Lopez: No. I just... I really need you to come hold me. **

**To Rae Bear: I'm on my way. **

Waiting on her girlfriend, the diva couldn't help but cry. She didn't know what was going on. The thought of her actually being pregnant was scary. She knew she had to make a decision on if she wanted to keep the baby, or put the baby up for adoption. She hated the idea of abortion. She didn't know why people did it. They just did. And it was sick. Rachel can't help but think, if she did get an abortion, she would live a regret because she had actually killed a human being. And Rachel didn't want that. So it was either keep the baby, or put the baby up for adoption.

When she heard small footsteps come inside the girls bathroom, she couldn't help but feel a warm tingle in her. She knew it was Santana. But if her girlfriend saw her like this, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"San? Santana is that you?" She asked curiosuly. Still on the verge of more tears.

Santana came through the stall Rachel was in, and held her girlfriend close to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She couldn't help but cry into her girlfriends chest. "The p-past w-week. I felt like sh-shit! And just now I-I'm throwing up. I-I think I might be... pre-pregnant."

Santana's eyes went wide at the sudden word that had been spoken. Pregnant. She didn't know what to do. Did she want to keep this baby and raise it with Rachel... I mean of course she does. She loves Rachel and the baby inside. I mean she hasn't told her those three words yet. But she thinks right now is the right time to tell her.

"It's gonna be okay. It's okay. I'll be here for you, I promise. I... I promise." She said, shedding tears. She kissed Rachel on top of her forehead and kept holding her tightly.

"I... I love you Santana..."

Santana smiled at Rachel and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Pulling apart she leaned her forehead on Rachel's and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I love you too Rachel..."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Let me know if it was okay or not! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you all liked the last chapter. I know it might have been a little short, but I needed to do it because my mind has been going complete blank lately. Which sucks because I love writing and showing you guys what I can do. I know I'm not the best but, that's okay. As long as the story makes sense, than I'm good. Alright, this chapter may be a little sad. But don't get to sad. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone. **

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry. **

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP! **

**...**

**Chapter 4 - Kicked Out and Found A New Home**

Rachel was freaking out, more than she's ever freaked out before. She didn't know how to tell her fathers how she ended up being pregnant with Santana's child. Sure they didn't know that Santana had a penis, but they didn't need to know that. She needed to come up with a story that says she had a drunken misshap. But if they ask who it was, she would probably have to say that it was some random boy at a party and couldn't remember his name. But Rachel was dreading the day when she comes to tell her dads. They had already told Santana's parents who were really supportive and that if she ever needed a place to stay, that she was welcomed to stay with them. At first Santana's parents were a little upset, but once they talked through it more, they were happy because Rachel was going to be apart of the family, and they couldn't wait to have a grandchild.

Rachel was getting ready for school when she heard a faint knock on her door. She said a faint 'come in'. When the door opened she couldn't help but feel a little emotional. When she felt arms wrap around her from behind, she couldn't help but smile at the familiar figure.

"Hey you alright?" Santana asked, a little worried about her girlfriend.

She nodded and just turned around in her arms and wrapped her arms the Latina's neck. "I just... I'm so scared that there going to kick me out." She started to cry and barried her head in Santana's neck.

Santana held her close, trying to make sure the girl doesn't have a complete melt down. "Hey, that's not going to happen. If it does, you and this little guy or girl are staying with me and my family. Okay." the diva nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

Not knowing what's going to happen, but she really has a feeling that this is going to turn out badly, because she had already lost a mother. And two, her fathers are going to disown her and that'll be three parents that don't want her. Rachel never asked for this to happen. It was a mistake... But a mistake bringing the couple closer together and they were now coming together as a family... A real one.

"Come on. Let's get school." Santana had helped Rachel up from the bathroom floor and they both headed out to school.

Santana doesn't know what's going to happen. But if it ends up badly, than Rachel will be devestated, heartbroken and probably a little depressed. Santana didn't want that to happen. _If Rachel does get kicked out.. She is going to be offically apart of m family. _Santana couldn't but smile at the thought. She already loves Rachel, and she know's that Rachel loves her too. She know's she's going to marry Rachel one day. But right now.. It's to hard to tell.

**...**

After a long hard day at school, Santana and Rachel finally headed back to The Berry's. Rachel felt sick all day and Santana was nervous basically every hour of the day. The two girls were basicallye exhausted. They headed up to Rachel's room and basically took a nap.

The two were woken up by yelling and screaming and doors slamming. Ready to get up both girls headed downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. "Dad, daddy? You guys okay?"

Leroy Berry turned around and glared at the couple. "No! No we are not okay. We are furious." He said in a yelling voice.

"W-what? Why?" She asked now scared.

"Because." Hiram Berry said. "We just found out that our daughter is pregnant."

Shock on the girls face. They didn't know who told them about her being pregnant. But whoever did, Santana was going to literally kill them.

"Who... Who told you I was pregnant?" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Jacod Ben Israel." Her fathers were now furious. She had no idea what to do. "I want you out of this house. You can come back to get your stuff tomorrow because we're both going out of town tomorrow. So you have two weeks to get your stuff out of this house. And whatever you leave behind is going into the trash."

And that was it. Rachel had finally broken down. Santana had held her up so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself. She had two weeks to be completely out. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Santana had helped Rachel up to her room... Well her used to be room. Once they got up to the room, Santana started packing all of Rachel's clothes into at least two bags worth. They would have to get everything else out by two weeks, but Santana wanted to get the girls clothes first.

As the two headed downstairs, they made one finale glance at the Berry men who seemed to be glaring at the two girls. Rachel kept her head down and headed out the door with Santana carrying her bags. Not knowing what will happen next, the girls head to the Lopez house were Rachel will be staying the rest of the school year.

**...**

After a long hard day. The two girls were finally in Santana's bed cuddling. Rachel's head is laying on Santana's chest, her arm wrapped around her waist, while Santana's left arm wrapped around Rachel from behind and on Rachel's waist and her other arm on top of Rachel's left arm. They didn't know what was going to happen. But they knew that they would last for a life time.

Santana kept glancing at her dresser on the right side of the bed. She had been keeping a ring in there ever since she found out that Rachel was pregnant. She loved the girl dearly and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But she wanted to at least wait until the baby was born to ask the girl. She didn't want to rush things and she didn't want to freak the diva out. But once the baby was born, she's asking her right there and than.

"Rachel." The diva looked up at the Latina. "Whatever happens. I will always be there for you okay."

The tiny diva nodded and sat up to give Santana a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Let me know! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh god! I'm so sorry for the super super long wait! I've had some problems and I just got a new job and that's been going crazy! I know it's now excuse but it's true! I really hope you guys like this story because I put a lot of work into this! I know it's a rewrite but this one will be better I promise! So I hope you all enjoy and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait! Also, I changed some of the pairings in this chapter and it's going to be going through out the whole story! So yeah! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Evans, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone. **

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry. **

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP! **

**...**

**Chapter 5 - I Know Where Young But Will You Marry Me? **

She didn't know what was worse. Having a baby at seventeen or asking someone to marry you? Well, she'll tell you why. She's fucking nervouse as hell to ask Rachel to marry her. They've been good for six months and Rachel was the best ever. Sure there only seventeen but Santana can't live without Rachel and ther baby.

They had a doctors appointment today. And the couple was finally going to find out if they were having a boy, a girl or maybe even both. If they did have twins, they'd probably be more exhausted and worn out than ever. Whatever it was, they were going to be happy no matter what it is.

They were patiently waiting inside the doctors office when Rachel felt fingers slipping into hers. When she looked at the person next to her, she coldn't help but smile. Santana was the love of her life. And Santana was Rachel's forever. They have been through a lot. Rachel's dad's kicking her out. Finn freaking out about Rachel having a baby with Santana.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Your having a fucking baby with her!" Finn yelled loudly. Making everyone in the choir room jump. "Are you fucking serious right now Rachel! I can't fucking believe you!" _

_She couldn't help the tears that were forming on her face. She didn't want anyone yelling at her. Her fathers had just kicked her out and she was tired of crying. She wanted to emotional ride to stop. She has had enough. _

_"Hudson back off!" Santana had stood up for the girl for the first time. She had never stood up for the girl once until now. Santana was a new person and she loved Rachel very much. "Can't you see Rachel is a fucking mess! Her parents kicked her out you asshole!" _

_Everyone in the room was shocked. Espically Quinn. The blonde had apologized to Rachel after she found out that her and Santana were dating. The diva had forgiven the blonde instantly and they were basically best friends. Which was great because Quinn was actually a nice person to get to know. _

_"Rachel. Is that... Is that ture." Kurt asked. Still shocked she nodded and kept crying in her girls arms. "Rachel. I'm so sorry. If you ever need anything... You know I'm always here for you." She nodded and yipped away some of the tears that were still forming on her face. _

_After the anger he finally stormed out of the room. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. _

_"Hey. I love you okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Her girlfriend said and she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. _

_"I love you too."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Brittany being jealous at the new couple.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Brittany was... Jealous. She know's she had lost Santana after she had cheated on her not once but twice. More than twice. She had slept with her ex Artie and than a month later she was sleeping with Sam Evans, who she know is dating. But Brittany felt like she was missing her best friend... Scratch that, she was missing her best friend. And she hates that she hasn't had time to spend with her because the to haven't talked in over two months. _

_"Britt you okay?" Her blonde boyfriend asked. She nodded and closed her locker. "You sure?"_

_She nodded once again and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yeah I'm okay. I just miss Santana you know. She hasn't talked to me ever since we broke up. I mean I thought we were best friends."_

_Sam hugged her and tried comforting his sad girlfriend. "Just give her some time. She just needs to focus on the baby, Rachel and herself. Once she isn't stressed anymore than you can go and talk to her okay." _

_She couldn't help but look at the couple down the hall from her. They both were giving each other kisses and they both seemed to be really happy. She wanted to be happy for Santana... But right now... For some odd reason, she can't be happy for her. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

And finally all the talks and the looks they were each reciving. Which was just recently last week. They were walking down the hall when someone out of nowhere slushied Rachel.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rachel and Santana were walking down the halls hand in hand when out of nowhere Rachel felt a cold subsitnce on her face, dripping down to her clothes and landing on her brand new shoes. _

_Santana was furious, so Santana went up to the hormonal joke and shoved him into the lockers. "Listen here asshat! If I ever see you with a slushie or even come close to Rachel with a slushie. I will rip your balls of shove them down your through and than cut your dick off and shoving it up your tiny ass! You understand me. If you slushie her again, you won't be able to have kids." He nodded and ran off, scared out of his life. _

_Once they got Rachel cleaned up, the tiny diva leaned up and kissed Santana on the cheek. Making the Latina blush. "Thank you Santana." _

_"Your welcome Rachel. I will always protect you. I promise." The tiny diva nodded and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "I love you Rachel." _

_"I love you too Santana." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Rachel Berry?"

It was now time to head back. They were finally going to see if they were having a baby. But before they could go in, Santana had stopped Rachel and looked at the doctor. "Before we go in. I just wanted to say something to Rachel if that's okay?" The doctor nodded and head back.

Rachel was a little confused. She didn't know what was going on but Santana looked nervous. But she couldn't help but smile at the cuteness in her girlfriend. "Hey you okay?" The Latina nodded, grabbing onto Rachel's hands. "What?"

The Latina looked at her. Smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Rachel. I know I hurt you in the past. I regret everything I have ever did to you. And you were so forgiving to me."

"Santana-"

Before she could finish Santana cut her off. "Rachel I love you with all my heart. And I will love this child of ours so much as well." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that... I know this is sudden and I know we haven't graduated yet and I know where young but..." She pulled the ring box out of her jacket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel couldn't help but cry. She know's she's young. But having Santana not in her life was dreading. Looking at the ring and back at Santana she couldn't help but smile and nod her yes. "Yes! Yes yes yes! I will marry you!" Both girls smiled and Santana gave Rachel a big passionate kiss. Hearing claps around the room Santana finally managed to put the ring on Rachel's finger.

"Congratulations." There doctor said. "Now, if you would like to come with me. You can finally know what your having." The now engaged girls nodded and head back. Once Rachel was on the table, shirt up. She couldn't help but be nervous. "Alright. This is going to be cold." Once the blue gel was on Rachel's belly she couldn't help but smile at Santana. "Congrats ladies. You are having twins. A boy and a girl."

Both girls were crying of joy. Once they saw there babies on the screen they looked at one another and kissed each other softly.

"I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Rachel. Forever and ever."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Hope that this chapter was good! Let me know what you all thought about it! Thanks guys! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you guys think of last chapter? Was it alright? I hope so. So if you haven't noticed I did write a new story. And I hope you guys will take a chance and go read it. It's called Clarity and it's a Santana and Marley story. So I hope you guys could take a chance and read it for me. That would be great! So anyways enjoy the new chapter! And be looking out for The Reunion Re-Write. It's almost done! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Evans, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone.**

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry.**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP!**

...

**Chapter 6 - The Months of Being Pregnant**

**Month 1: The Hormones **

You could say that Santana was not in a good mood. With Rachel's hormones driving her crazy, she just doesn't have time to do anything anymore. Like literally anything. She has been taking care of Rachel for the past month and she's already had it up to here. Rachel has been driving her crazy. First it's the crying. She can't handle the crying. She doesn't have anymore clean shirts for her now fiance to cry on.

Than it's the anger. Yeah anger. Rachel had been angry with her because Santana obviously didn't do her vegan hamburger right. Which you can't really get wrong believer her. She know's. Also one time, she go angry with Santana because she had acused her of cheating... which is strange because Santana has been with her non stop. So she really doesn't have time for cheating. And will never cheat on her... EVER!

Than it's the happy emotions. Rachel was happy that her and Santana were making cookies into shapes of babies... Well badly shapped babies. Santana didn't mind the bad shaped cookies. She was just happy that Rachel was happy with her right now, because she can't take anymore of the crying or of the anger and yelling.

Than there's also where Rachel really want's to have sex... A lot of sex. Don't get Santana wrong, she loves having sex with Rachel... It's just... It's to tireding and Santana is kind of getting sick of having sex. Which is shocking for her because she loves sex.

There were days were it would switch up. There would be one week of anger. One week of sex. One week of happy. One week of crying... And one week of being just totally insane.

_I hope this ends soon. _Santana thought. _Because I'm already tired of having sex. _

**Month 2: The Cravings **

Month two was better for Santana and Rachel. Rachel's hormones have calmed down. And month two was a little bit better. Except the part where she has to get up at nights and go to the store, because Rachel was craving this or she craving something sweet.

One night at like 3 in the morning. Rachel had woken up to the cravings of Pickles and Bacon. So she gently woke Santana up and demand that she go get her pickles and make her bacon. Which Santana was totally fine with as long as she got to eat some.

Her parents smelt the bacon and immediatly ate bacon with the two girls. The Lopez's didn't mind the constant of cooking. But they wish they didn't have to do it so early. But than they knew since Rachel's pregnant she'd have constant food cravings.

There was also one time where Santana was woken up to Rachel asking her to go get some strawberry ice cream and caramel sauce to poor on top. Santana literally wanted to tell Rachel no. But than she was kind of craving those sweet's as well. So she went to the store and bought two tubs of ice cream and one bottle of caramel sauce and one bottle of choclolate sauce.

Santana was kinda glade that month two was almost over. She didn't want to be woken up anymore. She just wanted to fall asleep and sleep till she needed to get up.

**Month 3: Sex Sex Sex and More Sex**

"Mmmm San"

Santana was panting hard. Her and Rachel have been going at it since five in the morning and it's now almost ten.

"Fuck San! Harder!" Rachel was moaning Santana's name. Telling her to go faster. Which the Latina did.

"Rachel!"

The girls were almost to there climax and Santana was close to bursting. Once the two came down from there climaxes. They both had fallen asleep. Rachel's head laying on Santana's chest. And Santana leaning her head on Rachel's while her arm was around the girls waist.

Santana never hated sex. But this much sex... It was exhausting the Latina.

**Month 4: Do I Look Fat? **

"Santana? Do I look fat in this dress?"

Rachel was getting ready for regionals when she notice that her baby bump was showing. So she was now worried.

Santana looked at her fiance and shook her head. "You look beautiful Rachel."

Rachel looked at Santana and tears were falling down her face. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

The Latina nodded and kissed her softly. "I think your are the sexiest person ever."

Rachel cried and kissed Santana softly. She never knew this could get her so emotional. She loved Santana so much. And she was glad that she was getting married to her.. Hopefully soon.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Santana."

**Month 5: The Kicking of Our Baby **

Santana was taking a nap on the couch when she felt someone push her gently. She tried ignoring it but the pushing kept going and Santana was already awake. When she looked up at the person who had been touching her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Rachel. Did you need me to do something?" She murmured into the couch pillow.

"Put your hand on my belly."

Santana looked up in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it." The Diva demanded.

So Santana put her hand on Rachel's belly and waited for what seemed like a long time. Before she could say anything to the diva she felt something. Something that she's never felt in her life... There was movement in Rachel's stomach. When she looked up at Rachel she couldn't help but smile.

"Is... Is that out babies moving?" She asked curiously.

"It is. Except I can only feel one baby kicking. But baby two will move soon so."

Santana smiled at the thought of two babies running around. All the screaming and yelling. She couldn't help but wait to be a mother to her babies. And she couldn't wait to become Rachel's wife.

"This is so..."

"Amazing."

**Month 6: Losing Something You Didn't Want To Lose**

Rachel was feeling uncomfortable. She was moving around and she felt like there was a pain sharp in her side. Like there was something stabbing her in the side.

"Santana." She had called out. She needed to figure out what was going on. And she needed to know now.

"What's up babe?" The Latina replies. Walking into the living room to see her fiance looking a little uncomfortable. "You okay?"

The Diva shook her head and started crying. "My side really hurts. Can we go see someone please. I just.. I need you to take me to the hospital Santana."

The Latina nodded and helped Rachel out into the car. An hour later, the couple recived news that they didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry ladies. But it seems like that you have lost a little one."

The two girls were crying. Hearing that they lost one of there babies. It was so heartbroken to the couple that they didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry ladies. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The diva looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes. "Which one was it?"

Santana looked at Rachel and than to the doctor. Wondering which of the babies they had lost. Which one they will miss deeply.

"You lost your little girl. I'm sorry."

The two were devestated. They had lost there little girl. Nowing that they'd probably try for a girl down the road. But right now... It was the most terrible news that the two had gotten through out the months that Rachel was pregnant.

**Month 7: Preparing For Nationals**

It was time for Nationals. After everything the couple had been through. Nationals was something to keep there minds off things that they didn't want to think about.

"Rachel you ready for your solo?" Her fiance had asked her.

The diva nodded and kissed the Latina's cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Rachel smiled and pulled her fiance closer. "For everything. For being there for me through all the hard and the bad times in life. Thank you."

Santana had tears in her eyes. She had been so emotional the past few months that she can't help but cry. "I love you Rachel. More than ever. Don't forget that okay."

The diva nodded and kissed the Latina softly. After four hours of performances and announcements. The New Directions had finally won a National Championship. Declaring that they would be in business for next year's competions. And for the couple. They couldn't wait to welcome there baby to the earth.

**Month 8: Graduation Day**

It was time to move on from high school and to finally welcome the real world. Rachel had one month left and her baby was finally going to be born. Her and Santana have been preparing for the arrival. They had been buying anything a baby needs and everythign that the baby has to have.

It's been a bit stressful month, with finals coming and everything. But once that was all over. They were finally ready to graduate.

They sad there goodbyes and they were finally done with high school. With summer still to come. The couple and there friends were happy as ever.

"Congratulations class of 2012!"

Caps were flown in the air and everyone was either kissing, hugging or screaming loudly. They were finally done! They graduated. It was time for the real world and they couldn't be happier.

**Month 9: The Arival of Our Baby**

The baby was almost here. The couple couldn't be happier.

Rachel was sitting on the couch when she felt something wet underneath her. So she checked and than realized that her water had broke.

"Shit."

"What is it babe?"

When Rachel looked at Santana. She couldn't help but smile. "The baby's coming."

"What?"

Rachel smiled again but wider. "Santana... It's time. The baby is coming."

Santana was freaking out. The baby was coming and she was freaking out. Once she got Rachel to the car, it had taken them about ten minutes to get to the hospital.

Two and a half hours later, Rachel gave birth to there son.

"He's so cute San." Rachel said, trying to catch her breath.

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. He's adorable."

"What are we going to call him?"

Santana had some names picked out. But she really only had one that she and Rachel really liked. "How about... Matthew... Matthew Christopher Berry Lopez."

The Diva smiled and kissed Santana's cheek, than kissed her little boys head. "I like it. Matthew Christopher Berry Lopez."

Santana smiled and kissed her little boys head. "Welcome to the family."

_Matthew Christopher Berry Lopez_

_Born: June 15, 2012_

_Parents: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry_

_God Parents: Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen Chang_

_Grandparents: Marible and Marcus Lopez, Leroy and Hiram Berry_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So was it okay? Let me know! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a short one! Sorry! Enjoye! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Evans, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone.**

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry.**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP!**

...

**Chapter 7 - Something You Didn't Want to See**

The house was quiet. A little two quiet. Santana didn't know what was going on right now. She was laying beside a sweaty Rachel who was breathing very hard. They had just done two hours of non stop sex. Santana was glad that she was having more sex. But her and Rachel have done it for the past month non stop. And it was getting pretty tyring. She didn't know what had gotten into the small diva. She just knew that Rachel was up to something. She didn't know what yet. But she knew she was up to something.

A few hours later, the two had fallen asleep. Naked. Before Santana could even register what was going on, she heard the baby monitor go off. She sighed, got out of Rachel's reach, put some clothes on and headed to her five month old son's room. She picked him up gently and rocked him back and forth. Trying to get him back to sleep.

About ten mintues later he was back to sleep. Santana put him down gently and headed back to bed. Putting her arms around Rachel and just instantly went into a deep sleep.

**...**

Santana was currently feeding her son when the door was knocked on. She put the food down. Wipped up her messy baby, picked him up and headed to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Hello Santana."

She looked at the two men in front of her and just starred. What was she supposed to do? She had no idea what to do and all she could do was just stutter a little.

"He- Hello Mr Berry's. What... What are you doing here?" She was confused about the two's sudden apperance.

"We wanted to see if our daughter was around?"

The Latina shook her head. "No. She went to hangout with Kurt and Tina."

Both Berry men nodded and looked at the baby in Santana's arms. "Is that... Is that your son?"

Santana looked down at her son in her hand and smiled. She nodded and looked back up to the Berry men. "Yeah. His names Matthew."

"Wow... He looks like both of you girls." Leroy said. Holding in the tears.

Hiram smiled and nodded. "He looks handsome. You girls did an excellent job."

Santana nodded and kissed her sons forehead. "Yeah. He is handsome."

Leroy smiled. "Well, when Rachel returns home, will you please tell her to call us. It's important."

Santana nodded. "Will do. It was um. It was good to see you both." The Berry men nodded and left the house.

Santana let out a breath that she was holding in, what seemed like forever. She didn't know what to say to Rachel.

She wanted to be honest.

**...**

Rachel was having a good time with her friends when her phone had gone off. She looked at the screen and when Santana appeared on her screen, she excussed her self and went to answer her call.

"Hey San. Is Matthew okay?" She asked curiously.

_"Yeah he's great. He's taking his nap. But um, there is something that I wanted to tell you." _

"What is it?"

_"Your um. Your dads came to pay you a visit." _

Rachel froze. Her dads... Her dads had came and visited her. _Oh god! They saw Matthew! _"Did um... Did they see Matthew?"

_"Yeah they did. They said we did a good job. They also told me to tell you that you need to call them. They said it was important." _

"Um.. Okay yeah. I'll uh.. I'll do that when I get home. Thanks for telling me."

_"Your welcome. I love you." _

She smiled. "I love you too."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I wanted to end it there because the next chapter will be about Santana and Rachel moving to New York to raise there family. So next chapter will be more of a filler and stuff. Than other stuff will happen. I know this chapter was dumb but it's what came to mind so. Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought! Thanks! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay. So I have been getting some confusion lately. Someone had posted in my reviews that I had said that they would have twins. And in chapter 7 they only had one. Please read chapter 6! It will tell you why they only have one child! Please just read chapter 6. Than you won't be so confused anymore! So anyways hope you all enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone.**

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry.**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP!**

...

**Chapter 8 - A Home Is Your Home **

Santana and Rachel were finally in New York. After a long month of packing and trying to get used to having one child around. You could say they were excited.

Rachel had been a little off though you would say. After talking to her fathers on the phone, she had realized that all they wanted her to know was that they were moving to California for Hiram's job. She was excited for them. But she was a little hurt. She misses her dads a lot. But now since they were moving across the country. She wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

Rachel walked into there new apartment to see Santana and Matthew sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She had taken her phone out and quickly took a quick picture.

It was the best picture she has ever taken.

About an hour later, Santana, Rachel and Matthew were in Central Park taking a lovely stroll, when Santana felt some tug on her leg. She looked down to see a little girl all dressed in purple.

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Hi. Are you lost?"

The little girl frowned and shook her head.

Santana was know frowning along with Rachel. "What's wrong? Do you need help finding your mom?"

The little girl was crying. She had no idea where her mom was.

Rachel had taken Matthew out of the stroller and into her arms. She bent down next to Santana. "Hey. Why don't we play here till your mom comes and finds you?"

The little girl was still sad. "She done wanna play with me."

Santana was now curiously confused. "What do you mean she doesn't want to play with you?"

"Sh-she told me th-that she didn't lo-love me no more."

Rachel was now upset. "What else did she say sweetie?"

"She told me to f-find a-another home to live in b-because I was disgrace."

Santana knew this was a risk. But she didn't want the little girl to be all by herself. "What's your name sweeite?"

The little girl whipped away the dry tears and said, "Maddy Marie"

Santana smiled. "Well Maddy. Would you like to come stay with me and Rachel and our little boy?"

The little girl had a little smile forming on her face. "Really?"

"Yes really. Come on. I'll even carry you." She picked up Maddy and they all headed straight back to the apartment.

Two hours later, the two little ones had finally fallen asleep. And the couple was now laying in there bed cuddling.

"You think we could adopt her?"

"Yeah I think we can. Do you want to adopt her?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Yeah I kind do."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big Surprise there huh? So next chapter I'm going to put some drama in it. I promise... No cheating! I won't do that! Anyways let me know what you all thought! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything Has Changed**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I know I might have sprung that on you. But it's been on my mind for awhile now. And I wanted to put it in this chapter. Don't worry, they are still going to have more kids. I just figured this will be a good start since Maddy (The Little Girl) Is about 6 years old. So I'm sorry if I dissapointed some of you. I didn't mean to do that. I hope you all will forgive me. Because this is how I want my story. I'm not going to change it. Anyways. Hope you all like the new chapter. **

**PAIRINGS IN THE STORY: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Brittany Pieirce/Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen - Chang/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be different from how it originally was... Also if you don't like the G!P part please don't read it. I don't want to offened anyone.**

**SUMMARY: G!P Santana. Santana wakes up from one of Puck's crazy parties when she realizes that she is naked. When she realizes who the mystery girl is, she couldn't help but feak out! She had slept with none other than Rachel Berry.**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! STORY IS ALL MADE UP!**

...

**Chapter 9 - Fighting Over Something Worth Keeping **

It had been a long month for the Lopez family. The couple seemed to be doing great with there new addition to the family. And Matthew was so excited to finally have someone (beside his moms) to play with. Maddy loved little Matthew. She called him Matty for short. She loved living with the Lopezs. They were funny and they all loved food.

Santana was getting ready to head to work when the door was knocked on. Confused because no one comes and knocks on there door at 10 at night. So she answered and was a little scared to see two cops standing there.

"Hello officers. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. Are you Santana Lopez?" The female officer asked.

Raising an eyebrow she answered. "Yeah? Did I do something wrong?"

The male officer shook his head. "No you didn't do anything wrong. We just need to ask you and your wife a few questions."

Santana nodded and let the officers inside the house. "Um let me make a quick call and I'll have Rachel come out."

"Take your time." The female officer said.

Santana was now afraid. She hadn't done anything wrong since that one time in Junior Year when she went streaking with friends in a very public area. And that was under the infulence of alcohol and a game of truth and dare. Her parents weren't happy about that when they heard that Santana had been arressted.

A couple mintues later, Rachel and Santana walked out and sat down on the couch.

"Sorry about that. Had to call into work. And Rachel had to put the kids down."

"It's not a problem." The male officer said. "My names officer Tanner. And this is my partner Williams. We just have a few questions about your adoption of Maddy."

"Okay?" A confused Rachel said. "Did we break the rules?"

Officer Williams shook her head. "No you didn't break the rules. But Maddy's actual mother was not happy when she heard that you had adopted her daughter."

Santana was now furious. "Well it's her fucking fault for leaving a girl all alone in a big ass park."

Officer Tanner put up his hands. "Look. Mrs. Lopez. She want's to take you to court. So that she can fight for Maddy."

Santana stood up and yelled. "Hell no! She aint going to take her away from us. She has no right to do that! I just think that's just a bunch of bullshit!"

"It's just one court trial. All you have to do is tell your side of the story. Maddy will tell hers and Maddy's mother will tell her side of the story. That's all."

Santana sat back down a little more calmer. "When's the trial?"

"Tomorrow." Officer Williams replied.

The couple sighed and held each other close. "Okay. Will do it. What will happen if we win?"

"Well. You get to keep Maddy under your secruity." Officer Tanner said.

"What happens if we lose?" Rachel asked.

"Than Maddy goes back to her original home. Or she gets put up for adoption."

The two nodded and started to tear up. They didn't want to lose Maddy. They had just adopted over a month ago, and now they might lose her. They didn't know what to prepare for. But they were ready for anything. They were going to get custdoy of Maddy. Even if it means if Santana has to do something drastic.

**...**

It had been a long night for the family. They were getting ready for the trial and Rachel couldn't help but cry. Santana was a little teary eyed. But kept strong for her family.

"You know. You don't have to be strong Santana. You can cry."

Santana shook her head. While finishing Matthew's hair. "No. I'm not gonna cry. Not yet."

Rachel just finished braiding Maddy's hair and kissed the top of the little girls head. "You look so pretty Mads."

"Thank you mamma."

When they had adopted Maddy. Maddy wanted to call them mamma and mommy. Rachel of course got the mamma part and Santana got the mommy part. The couple was happy because, after losing there little girl, they had been trying and trying for another baby. But since Maddy came into there lifes, they couldn't be more happier. Don't get them wrong, there still trying, they just want to wait till after the trial to keep trying till there pregnant.

They finally arived to the court house. Waiting for there turn to go. The couple were really nervous. They knew they were going to win. But some where deep down they knew they were going to lose. They didn't want to lose Maddy. Not after what they've been through.

They were finally seated in the court room. Santana looked over to see Maddy's supposidly mom. Glaring at her from a distance. As they all got situated. Santana was the first to be in the podium.

"Santana. Can you tell us what happened the day you and Rachel took in Maddy."

Santana nodded. "Yes. Well we had just moved into our appartment. And we wanted to go for a walk in Central Park. We had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to get our son Matthew a bottle, when Maddy had pulled on my leg. When I had looked down, she was crying. So I asked if she was lost, she didn't know where she was. I asked if she needed us to help her find her mom, when she told me that her mom didn't want her anymore and that she didn't want to play with her, and telling her she was a discrace."

She took a breath for a moment and began talking once again. "Than I asked her kindly if she wanted to stay with us. So she kindly agreed and two weeks later we adopted her."

The lawyer nodded his head and looked up. "No more further questions."

Santana sat back next to Rachel as she watched Maddy go up next.

"Hey. I'm Ted. What's your name?"

"Maddy Marie." She said quietly.

"Well Maddy. I'm just going to ask you a few question okay."

She nodded softly and he started to begin his quesitons.

"Okay Maddy how old are you?"

"6"

"Okay, can you tell us why your mom kicked you out?"

Maddy started to tear up. "She said that she didn't want me anymore."

"Why did she say that?"

"She said I was.. A mistake and that she never wanted me."

"Can you tell us how you ended up in the park?"

She nodded softly. "She drove me to the park, and than she told me to get out. And than she said I don' want to see you anymore, go find a family who will carry for my sorry butt."

Everyone just starred at the little girl. The Lopez family knew this and wasn't surprised. When Santana looked over to the girls real mom, she couldn't help but glare at the women.

"No further questions."

Everyone had taken a break. The jury went to talk about who gets to take Maddy into there custody. They didn't hear Mrs. Hansen because supposidly she already did her talking.

Once everyone was back in there seats. The judge had began looking over the papers.

"Custody of Maddy Marie Hansen goes to Santana and Rachel Lopez of New York City."

They couldn't believe it. They had won custody of Maddy and they were so excited. Maddy ran to her new family and jumped in there arms. Santana had finally broke down and cried. She knew it was going to happen eventually. She knew they were going to win. They just knew it.

"We love you Maddy."

"I love you guys too."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was it alright? Let me know! :) **


End file.
